Anata
by momoko-ai
Summary: How will Sakura deal with living with 4 boys far away from home! Being together may lead her to not only understanding them, but discovering her purpose in life as well. Pairings are SakuraXSasukeXNarutoXNejiXGaara! Plz R&R!
1. EDIT: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

A/N: This is my first fanfiction! So please read and review, thankz in advance! ;

Oh and I put in some Japanese words here and there if I feel it's necessary, and if it just sounded better to me, if you don't like it umm, tell me? Though I may not refrain

from using it forever, I'll think about it and if it really bugs a lot of you, I'll try to use it less.

The story is set in an alternate universe, were the characters attend High school in Tokyo (later the setting changes… you'll see ).

**Anata**

Chapter 1:

Sakura's apartment, they're all 16-17

Bring, Bring! The alarm sounded.

"Huh? Wha? What time is it?" Sakura 16 years old glances over at her pink alarm clock.

"Oh my GOD! It's 8:30! I'm sooooooooooo late! What the hell!"

Grabbing her pink alarm she furiously slams it against the door. Grumbling at the alarm, she slowly rolls off the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm NEVER late; this is my first day of school, and look at what an impression I'll be making…"

She groggily looks at herself in the mirror before getting ready in a frenzy of toothpaste and water!

Afterwards, squinting slightly, Sakura looks at her reflection in the streaky mirror.

She tilts her head to better catch the soft rays of sun on her silky long tresses that were already past her waist, and instinctively touched her pale porcelin face while pouting her

dainty pale pink lips as she scrutinized her glistening jade eyes framed heavily with dark black lashes.

Sighing heavily she tossed her shiney pastel-pink locks over her shoulder and within a few minutes was walking briskly to school.

"Well at least the weathers nice, that's all I can say, I thought it-"

Sakura smiles blissfully, taking a big gulp of air, before nearly choking on it when she saw the charging black and orange THING coming at her at light speed!

"SAKURA-chyaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

Wincing, Sakura turns around, mouth slowly twitching into a forced smile.

_Sakura: Oh no is that, yea it was, wasn't it? Naruto… Oh God, Kami-sama, anybody! Please, PLEASE make him be normal today! I don't want another-_

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!"

Uzumaki Naruto 16 years old yells. Suddenly snapping out of her thoughts Sakura slowly musters a reply.

"…Eh hehe… Ohayo Naruto, umm… Don't tell me… You got into Kakashi-sensei's class... you passed?"

Sakura asked nervously, gripping the edge of her pleated uniform skirt.

"hahaha, you bet! I have to be with you, Sakura-chan or else that stupid Sasuke-teme would get you all to his greedy self…"

Naruto grumbled to himself.

_Inner Sakura: DAMMIT! I thought Iruka-sensei failed him, wasn't he supposed to be held back! Then again… Iruka probably just let him pass 'cuz Naruto would totally_

_annoy the hell outta' him if he didn't…_

"What was that Naruto?"

Sakura asked offhandedly, she wasn't really paying attention to Naruto only concentrating on speed walking quickly towards their school, Konoha Gakuen.

"Oh, nothing Sakura-chan! Just saying how 'lucky' we are that Sasuke is in the 'same' group as us againnnnn!"

Giving his best grin, he tried to keep his frustration to a bear minimum.

_Inner Naruto: Damn that Sasuke-teme! Why'd he get put in the same class as us, he's definitely trying to win her back! Well I won't let him; he's got his chance, and _

_now Sakura-chan is MINE! Or she will be when she finds out how awesome and cool I am, Dattebayo!_

Before he could completely finish his thought he saw Sakura rushing off in a mad sprint before calling back behind her.

"HURRY UP Naruto! We're already 3 minutes late, Tsunade-sama told us that if we're late on the first day, we'll miss out on some really important news! Move your ass,

Hurry!"

Nodding, Naruto quickly caught up and the two of them dashed full-speed ahead towards school.

...Meanwhile in Kakashi-sensei's class… Chaos ensues! cough I mean students are restless the usual stuff…

"Settle down class! Just because I'm a mere 2-"

Kakashi tries to begin.

"You were TEN minutes late, sensei!"

Ino screams accusingly at the teacher, pointing haughtily.

"Ah well you see I got lost on the-"

Kakashi tries AGAIN to redeem himself…

"On the road of life"

A/N: Is that right? I can't remember the exact translation…

"We know, we know."

The entire class sighs, thoroughly exasperated. Laughingly nervously Kakashi scratches his head and tries yet again to start off his class.

"Well as you all know, Tsunade-sama has informed you that this year will be VERY differ-"

"How?"

A boy with odd red markings on his face asked, his arm raised in the air. Kakashi looked up briefly towards the ceiling as if to ask God what he had done to get this class,

but then he simply looked blankly at his class again before starting (again, take 4!).

"WELL, Inuzuka Kiba-kun, IF you would listen to me, and let me FINISH, maybe you would all find out now wouldn't you?"

"Eh yea…"

Kiba laughed nervously before putting his hand back down.

"Anyway, as I was saying, this year will be very different because Tsunade-sama has created a joint project with one of Tokyo's elite err, writers and educator, Jiraiya-sama, he

wants to conduct some sort of research for a new program, and you my dear beloved cough class, will be our so-called guinea pigs, our proto-types."

Kakashi quickly wiped a tear at his success at finishing his own sentence without interruptions, the whole class simply rolled their eyes, or sweat-dropped anime-style!

"Now, before-"

A boy with course spiky brown hair in a high ponytail (resembling a pineapple!) raise his hand slowly and deliberately in the air as if to conserve energy.

"What is it NOW, Shikamaru?"

Kakashi sighed, this was going to be another LONG day for him, and hopefully he could get back to his Icha Icha paradise volume # 12 soon…

"Well, can't we opt to NOT do this 'project'?"

Shikamaru drawled lazily.

"HA, good question Shikamaru! As a matter of fact, NO you cannot, those who do not participate automatically FAIL, and thus attendance and completion is absolutely

mandatory. But don't worry this will be fun…"

Kakashi sensei positively beamed, he had completed his SECOND answer/reply without interruption, he should be getting the champagne bottle out any moment!

"How troublesome…"

Shikamaru replied to Kakashi's "happy-go-lucky" answer, before slumping back into his chair, ready to fall asleep any moment.

"Well now that we have that part settled, let me divide the class into groups, then I'll tell you what the project is REALLY about! Latecomers will have to be stuck in a group

together!"

...JUST outside Konoha Gakuen's campus…

"Ahhhh we're soooooo late Naruto! "

Sakura screams.

"hehe, Sakura-chan you're cute when you're mad."

**whack**

"owieeeeeee, why'd you do that Sakura-chan? Was it something I said?"

Naruto gave her his best tear-filled hurt and sad face. Ignoring him completely, she suddenly sees a few other figures striding slowly towards the Academy.

"Hey, Naruto, do you see those people?"

Sakura frowns slightly, turning her head to ask Naruto.

"Eh? Yeah, Isn't that Neji, Gaara, oh and Sasuke-teme!"

Naruto continues to yell and wave frantically to grab their attention.

"Huh? I know who Neji is, Hinata's older cousin right? I heard he studied overseas in England so now he has to stay back one year, but he's still smart isn't he? Ten-Ten says he

canbe pretty stuck up though; they were in the same class until he moved a few years ago. But who's Gaara? That redhead there?"

"Heh, yeah, he's my tutor Temari's younger brother, he can be pretty quiet but be careful Sakura-chan! He's really mean to people he doesn't like, crazy temper, AND he's

strong, not as much as me of course!"

Grinning madly, Naruto grabs her hand and they run the last few yards to school. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of obsidian eyes narrowed at that open display of

affection.

Back to Kakashi's class…

"Well so here are the final groups!"

Kakashi clears his throat dramatically.

"ahem Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata. You'll be team #2 …"

Kakashi continues to list down the names until-

**boom**

"Ahhh, gomen nasai, Kakashi-sensei! We didn't mean to be late! We ran here as fast as we could!"

Sakura wails, as she flings herself on him weeping. If it weren't for that mask, you'd be able to see Kakashi's face going redder by the minute. Clearing his throat again slightly,

Kakashi gently but awkwardly pets her head.

"Eh, it's okay Sakura-chan-"

Kakashi starts to comfort her but Naruto suddenly interjects, finger pointed at Kakashi accusingly.

"Hey! You can't call Sakura-chan, Sakura-chyaaaaan! Only I can call her that… Oh no! Kakashi-sensei you like her don't you? Well I like Sakura-chan more than you!

Besides we all know Kakashi-sensei is a hentai!"

After the whole class sweat-drops, an awkward silence engulfs the class as Sakura stares at Naruto at a loss for words, utterly embarrassed, and Kakshi-sensei simply chuckles

quietly behind his mask. The silence is finally broken by the soft creaking of the door and this time, three new students enter.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, and well well, Sabaku (no) Gaara… Nice to FINALLY have you here."

Kakashi beamed at his latecomers, secretly glad the awkward not to mention embarrassing silence was broken. Receiving the various short grunts as replies, he waited patiently again for

the noise to quiet down. Moreover, since the whole class was now here, he decided to finally brief them on their "much-anticipated" new project.

"All latecomers, that's Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura, you will be put into the last group, group #7 by default. Now I won't

give you punishments for being late this time, but please try to be more or less on time. Like me for example, I'm an excellent example of impecc-"

"Shut up Sensei!"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, you're NEVER on time, and you make up those crappy excuses!"

The whole class was against him now, seeing as he was outnumbered Kakashi thought quickly and decided to-

"SHUT UP!"

The whole class stares stunned at their sensei's sudden outburst.

"Anyway, as I was saying, now that we have our groups assigned I can brief you on your project and we can all be on our way."

Slowly he reaches for a folder on his desk and flips it open scanning the pages briefly before addressing the class again.

"By, err 'order' of Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi's form 3 class will participate in project "Shorai" aka. Future. Now the exact purpose will be announced

after a few days, maybe weeks, or perhaps even months, but that's not important. What project Shorai is, is a project to put each of the teams, that I just named for you all, into

different habitats, you will all be sent off into different towns and will live TOGETHER and receive your respective homework via. E-mail and postal mail if necessary. Now

your group can decide how things work out, such as who does certain chores etc, we don't care about that. Oh and by the way, we'll only be paying for your utilities and

housing, but food and clothes will have to be earned BY yourself! And we'll be giving you updates as soon as eh; Jiraiya-sama finishes his recent research… By the way for all

you lucky rich bastar-**cough** I mean for all you blessed students who are more fortunate and affluent than me- I mean society… ALL your money such as allowance, credit cards, whatever, they're all to be taken away. You have to EARN you own living and maybe even your group/team members as well, depending on your plan. Good Luck!"

And with that Kakashi dashed out the room full sprint with Icha Icha Paradise in tow... That is-

"Oh yeah, and here are the envelopes they'll contain your keys, maps, and money to start off… Bye now!"

Kakashi popped back in and out of the class before they could berate him with a million questions and a few beatings or two.

"Uh oh, NOW what do we do?"

Sakura exclaimed, clenching her silky long hair in fists. Shikamaru was the only one to reply, the other students seemed to be stoned, at a loss for words perhaps…

"How… Troublesome."

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Ummm, I'll try to update as soon as possible, please read and review, as it'll make me go faster! cough Okay, Okay, that was a ploy to get you to review… But hey, I

tried… PLEASE review! Thank you all for reading thus far.


	2. EDIT: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

A/N: Hai Hai! Momoko-desu! You all missed me didn't you… **cough** or my update… But hey, I can dream… Anyway, I tried to update ASAP. But eh… Exams and

Stuff… SUMMER school (yes, I failed math…) kinda threw me off… Moving on, here's the second chappie, dun dun dun DUN! I hope you like it, and please review!

** EDITED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Anata: Chapter 2**

Kakashi's classroom where we left off last time…

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI!"

Sakura screamed again for the second time today, man, today just wasn't her day! First her alarm doesn't go on and she was late, and now she's STUCK with not one, not

two, but FOUR jerks for who knows how long!

_Sakura: Why me? Why Kami-sama? Was it because I forgot to "try" and speak with my mother, even though SHE never called me after what, 2 YEARS! Was it because I _

_couldn't resist and NEARLY spent the rent on clothes, what is it! Of all the damn people in our class why them. This should be illegal!_

As she silently fumed on the spot, she slowly made her way to the envelope, she might as well take a look, and perhaps this would just be one long, dumb joke.

"Hey!"

Sakura exclaimed as suddenly Shino of all people grabbed the document first. He quickly glanced through the contents of the envelope before pulling out seven envelopes and an official

looking document.

Glancing down calmly at the piece, Shino read aloud.

"To Hatake Kakashi's Third form class. Congratulations! You have been very randomly selected to participate on a _great_ project. Because I thought of it! I think the

results of this year would greatly help my novels, but that isn't the ONLY reason, you'll find that out a _little_ later… Meanwhile I hope you'll all follow the codes of conduct listed

after this letter. Have a great year and don't forget to hand in your homework, and projects! They'll still be worth marks!

Sincerely with my deepest deepest regards-"

All the students started to gag at that point.

"your most beloved, amazing, stupendous, handsomely brilliant, **Jiraiya**."

When Shino finished reading, a slight frown creased his usually stoic face.

"Yo, what's the rules Shino?"

Kiba asked, his small pet dog Akamaru barked in question as well.

"They seem rather strange…"

Replied Shino, after handing the sheet to Sakura, who had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Wha-? What is it…?"

After scanning the page quickly, her eyes got wider and wider, as her cheeks flamed, you could swear she had veins pooping out of her face by now.

"-Rule #1 You can NOT change teams.

-Rule #2 You will ONLY have ONE bathroom and ONE bedroom for ALL of you to share, but you will each have your own bed.

-Rule #3 Meals must be eaten TOGETHER to simulate a family, and to have some 'bonding' time.

-Rule #4 You are to spend some time together as a team/family at least once a week.

-Rule #5 All rules are subject to change, and we may add new rules whenever we see fit. Failure to obey these rules will result in the

lowering of your grade and at worst case scenario, your expulsion from Sunset Academy…"

Breathing slowly now, Sakura's eyes glinted dangerously, as she impatiently pushed the fly-away hair of her pony-tail away.

"Hn, so basically we're stuck with a few people, and forced to spend long hours together. How annoying."

Sasuke coolly remarked.

_Inner Sakura: Oh! Of course our pretty-boy over there doesn't care! He's a GUY! Why the hell am **I **on the other hand the ONLY girl in this group, this is so fricken _

_INSANE_!

"YAY! This is GREAT, isn't it Sakura-chan? You and I can be together 24/7 for a WHOLE year or even MORE!"

Exclaimed Naruto excitedly, at this point, the news was REALLY sinking in, and Sakura felt a little dizzy as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head-

**THUD**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Maybe it's the heat! Wake up Sakura-chyaaaaaaaaan!"

Naruto was making a scene now, and Sakura slowly fluttered her eyes open again, groaning she sat up.

"Ugh, shut up Naruto"

Naruto gladly complied, grinning madly.

Cocking her head, and frowning slightly, Sakura asked.

"What are you giggling about Naruto? Geez, it's not that big a deal, it was the heat, besides, call the others over here, we should all introduce ourselves then grab our envelope, as

it** should** have keys and maps..."

"Hehe, sure Sakura-chan! Oi! Sasuke-teme, Neji, uhh… Gaara! Come over here!"

Naruto yelled exitedly.

A/N: Geez, he sure is the "quiet" type eh? ;;;

Sadly, yet again for the ZILLIONTH (A/N: I like that number… 00;;;) time, the only response he got were an assortment of "hn's" and grunts. Once they were all gathered around

Sakura quickly went to business.

"Okay, listen up, err, 'boys'… I'm not exactly estatic about this new plan of Jiraiya's either-"

Sakura stopped suddenly, being interrupted yet again by Naruto.

"Ano…"

"What is it THIS time Naruto?"

Cocking her eyes impatiently, Sakura softly blew wisps of her hair away from her face, whilst shooting Naruto down with death glares.

"Oh, eh, heh, nothing just, I was kinda happy I could spend some time with you Sakura-chan… ne…?"

Naruto started, his face slightly crestfallen, an air of utter dejected-ness surrounding him. At his new appearance, Sakura's expression softened as she smiled warmly to him.

"Naruto... Well hey, I'm not saying I totally hate thi-"

"WHOOPIE! YAY! Hehe, see? I bet you secretly wanted to be with-"

**BAM**

Veins popping out of her face slightly Sakura gave him one of the hardest punches she could muster.

"So much for sympathizing with you, anyway, you three, I'm sure you're at least SLIGHTLY more level headed than this-"

"Idiot."

"Loser"

"Baka"

The three of them calmly inserted, and Sakura grinned slightly at this.

_Sakura: Hey maybe they're not so bad after all, they seem to have some kind of humour… Except they seemed serious, but what the heck, it's the truth anyway.…_

"As I was saying, I think we should think of how we're going to work this out, how are we going to survive? We need to plan out who will do what chores, that sorta stuff. You

know like make out a schedule so we can take turns-"

Sakura tried to reason, sadly her attempt FAILED.

"Well, that's easy, you're a girl Sakura, so you should stay home and do the laundry, clean the house, and cook."

Neji stated coolly as if that was the most simplest and rationalist idea possible.

"Uhh, no… Actually I was thinking of-"

Began Sakura again…

"I agree, what else could she do anyway? I don't want to eat Naruto's cooking, it'd be instant ramen everyday."

Sasuke swiftly interjected.

_Sakura: God dammit! It's as if they planned this whole thing, what is this the 19th century? Why should women be oppressed by such, such… AUGH!_

_**Inner Sakura:** That's right Sakura, sounding like a constipated rhino just about describes them._

_Sakura: I wasn't asking for your opinion, thank you very much, hmph…_

_**Inner Sakura:** Why you're so welcome dear, now as I was saying, why complain? You have 3 gorgeous hunks to play around with, I say P-A-R-T-Y! Oh, but there IS that slight problem with Naruto, you know, he is quite the ahem I don't think I need to speak further._

_Sakura: You know, Naruto isn't that bad… He's really nice to me and he's kinda… cute…_

_**Inner Sakura:** Oh hohohoho. Ah I see you're having a little crush on the kid eh? But that aside, you better snap out of it and talk to those he-men about the sleeping _

_arrangements, I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with panda-boy over there though, mreow, he looks so cute!_

_Sakura: Uh thanks, but no thanks, that's enough talking to you for one day, I think I need to use my brain now, not talk to my horny alter-ego._

_**Inner Sakura:** Suit yourself, but hey, I for one don't want to be a 40 year old virgin. _

Finally snapping out of her discussion with herself, Sakura got to task once again.

"Ahem, as I was saying I feel that men and women alike should share the responsibil-"

"Alright so I guess it's decided, do you agree too Naruto?"

Gaara cut in rather monotonously, but a soft smirk was playing on his lips. Eyes sparkling, Naruto could only manage to nod rapidly as he was envisioning HIS Sakura cooking for

HIM, waiting for HIM to come home every night with dinner ready, as if they were, _dun dun dun DUN,_ MARRIED! Just as Naruto become a mass of hot air floating around in

the room, a scream resonated from the south-east corner of the room, latitude-… Ah nevermind…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N:** Hehe, sorry if this chapter was very short, and with lots of grammatical errors… It's late and I'm too tired to read it over… Also I'm sorry for taking so long to update!

Thank you very much for reviewing me! Mukyaa Ahem Now this embarrassing author will make her exit… Before I make a

scene…


End file.
